


Ode To My Kismesis; I Hate You

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Poetry, Regrets, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Poetry meets fanfic once moreWritten from Dualscar's perspective





	

**Author's Note:**

> Screw writing quirks lol

Untangling myself from you  
Is like untangling myself from barbwire  
You’ve twisted and tangled  
And mangled my heart  
Bled me dry from the start  
I wish I had known  
Now I am cold and you're to blame  
Extinguish the flame  
It’s time to begin  
I need to start living again

No more fears  
[I’m through]  
No more tears  
[I’m through]  
No more sleepless nights  
[I’m through]  
No more fights  
No one, no more  
I’m free

If I could go back  
I’d stop myself from falling  
Keep myself from calling  
Crawling back to you  
Was the biggest mistake I ever made  
I’ll move on and watch you fade  
In time from my mind  
All the damage that you’ve done  
Will surely be repaired, I know  
My angel, saving grace, I will find


End file.
